Fionna and Cake meet Finn and Jake
by MidnightShadowWind
Summary: This is my first fanfic enjoy! *I do not own Adventure Time*
1. Test Subjects

"Aww man dude you cheat!" hissed Jake as he threw his controller down on the ground after witnessing a GAME OVER in big red letters on BMO's tiny screen. "Maybe Finns getting better" BMO said trying to calm Jake down, but only doing the opposite. "Naw man Jake's right, I may have learned a new trick or two" Finn said with a big grin on his face. "HA! I knew it! I call a rematch, and no cheating!" Jake said/yelled. "You're on dude" Finn replied. Before they could start a new game there was a knock at the door, "I'll get it" Finn said jumping of the couch, hearing Jake grumble in the background. His face lit up when he saw who was there "Hey Princess Bubblegum" he said while letting the pink princess in. "What brings you here?" he asked "Hey Finn" said bubblegum "I have something to show you guys back at the castle" she said excitedly "Where's Jake?". "On the couch sulking" Finn replied a bit of humor in his voice "I beat him at a video game and now he's a bit steamed". "You cheated!" Jake yelled "You even admitted it!" he continued "I said I may have learned a new trick or two, I never said I cheated" replied Finn "So what do you want to show us princess?" asked Finn ignoring an angry growl from Jake. "It's something I have worked on for quite some time now, and I want you guys to be test subjects" replied Bubblegum.

**I know it's really really short, but its my first time writing a fanfic so I would really appreciate reviews of how it is and if I should continue it or not. Thankyou ^-^**


	2. Boom!

**I do not own Adventure Time, its belong to Penn Ward**

**I know it's still short but im just starting out in writing fanfics so bare with me**

**Please enjoy and review :3**

Later that night Finn couldn't sleep, he kept tossing and turning in his bed "Hey Jake, you still awake buddy?" Jake grumbled and turned towards Finn "I am now, something bothering you dude?" he asked "A little, you don't think that whatever PB wants to show us tomorrow will be another one of her experiments that will go wrong do you?" Finn imagined about her last failed experiment that caused a candy zombie Invasion, he shivered at the thought. "Naw bro I trust PB sure her experiments don't always go as she plans but if something does go wrong she'll figure out how to fix it" Jake said "Yea your right man, I don't know why I'm so worried" Finn cuddled up in his sleeping bag. "The only thing I'm worried about right now is getting enough sleep" Jake grumbled and snuggled deeper in his blankets. Finn heard faint breathing indicating that Jake had fallen back asleep. Soon enough Finns eyelids became heavy and sleep overtook him.

In the morning Finn woke up to the smell of Jakes Bacon pancakes, he got up got dressed in his as always Blue shirt and dark blue shorts and headed downstairs. "Morning Jake" Finn walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table. "Morning Finn, ready for some bacon pancakes?" "Yeah man pancake me up!" Finn grabbed two plates and set them on the table as Jake brought the pancakes. "youbth reby forth abventhering tobay" "Dude I can't understand you with your mouth full" Jake said taking a bite of his pancake "oh sorrthy" Finn swallowed what was in his mouth "I said you ready for adventuring today?". "Dude you know I'll always be ready for adventuring, well unless I'm hanging with lady" Jake finished his pancakes and cleaned up his mess.

There was a knock on the door. Finn finished his food and opened the door. A familiar red stripped peppermint was standing outside "Hello Finn, Princess Bubblegum has requested you and Jake to come to the castle". "Oh yeah! The thing PB wanted to show us, I forgot" Finn had an embarrassed look on his face because he usually doesn't forget stuff like that, especially when it came to Princess Bubblegum. "Hey Ja-" Finn was cut short by Jake already by him. "I heard, now let's get to the castle!" Jake stretched to look like a horse and Finn jumped on to him. On their way to the Candy Kingdom "Hey Jake how you hear us at the door" Finn asked his curiosity getting the best of him "I was walking by" but in reality he was watching them from the window.

They finally made it to the castle, Finn jumped off Jakes back and he stretched back to normal. Princess Bubblegum came out soon and was delighted to see them "Hey guys, you ready to help me in my scientific research?" PB had a big grin on her face. "Ready when you are princess" Finn was excited but also a bit nervous though he hid it. "This experiment isn't going to mash our brains or anything, is it?" Jake asked. PB led them to her lab "oh no don't worry Jake it nothing like that" PB said with a reassuring smile, she led them over to a bottle shaped thing "you see guys from my calculations this ray should send whoever I shoot it at to different dimensions". "Whoa that's math!" Finns had a look of amazement upon his face "That's why I called you and Jake here so I can test it on you guys and see if it works" PB looked excited. "I'm going to get my clip board to record notes, please do not touch they ray or you will face dire consequences". After she left Jake started to examine the ray "Jake what are you doing?!, she told us not to touch it!" Finn yelled at the dog that started to push the buttons "Don't worry dude what's the worst that can happen? Jake continued to examine and push certain buttons on the ray. Suddenly it started shaking and shooting sparks in all directions. "Guys what did you do!?" Standing by the doorway was a shocked and angry bubblegum "It's overloading!" the ray started to shake more furiously and shooting out more sparks. "Everyone get down!" Finn and Jake followed the Princesses comand then suddenly there was a bright light and a huge boom.

**How's that for a cliff hanger? :3 I'm glad I finally finished chapter two, please review and tell me how I did, thank you ^_^**


	3. Welcome to AAA

**Hello People I'm back and ready to write, so I know I said I was helping my friend with her story but shes gotten the hang of it a bit and only asks for my help when needed. So here's the long-awaited chapter 3!, Enjoy and review**

**Jake P.O.V**

"Ugh my head" Jake slowly got up from where he was laying and rubbed his head. "Aww man I'm in the grass lands" Jake complained and looked around at the wide-spread of grass in front of him "wait... how did I get here in the first place?". "hey Finn do you know how-" Jake looked next to him and didnt see Finn or PB anywhere "Hey where'd you guys go?" Jake looked around and the only response he got back was a couple of birds chirping. Jake thought the machine had maybe shot him out of the castle when it had exploded and that Finn and PB were still there. Jake immediately grew big and headed towards the Candy Kingdom, little did he know that 2 Pairs of eyes were watching him from a bush, two of the eyes belonged to a young blond girl wearing a bunny hat and the other pair of eyes belonged to a creamed colored cat with brown splotches on her fur.

***Flash back/No ones P.O.V.***

**"Come on cake I want to go kick some butt" An overly hyper Fionna said while she was standing outside waiting for her feline sister "Ok baby I'm coming" Cake came out of the tree house and rushed after Fionna who apparently got tired of waiting and ran off. When she finally caught up to the fast blond she did not look happy "Fionna honey what have I said about running off" She clearly was a bit angry at the human. "If you run off you might run into evil and get hurt before I catch up with you and blah blah blah" Fionna had heard this reason about a thousand times and did not put too much effort into repeating it. "that's right** **so why do you keep doing it?" Cake didn't hear a response "Honey are you even listen-" she was cut short by Fionna pushing them into a nearby bush and her putting her hand over the cat's mouth "Shhh look" Fionna pointed to a weird portal type thing that appeared in the sky and took her hand of her sister's mouth. They suddenly saw a dog fall through and the portal disappeared, they saw the dog get up, say some things that they couldn't fully hear and watched it grow big and run off towards the candy kingdom.**

* * *

***Now***

Fionna quickly got out of the bush she was hiding in after the dog disappeared "that monster dog is heading towards the Candy Kingdom! we got to go warn PG". Cake got out after her and grew big, she then grabbed fionna and put her on her back. They saw the Candy Kingdom soon enough and hope that nothing had happened. When they got there she was relieved to see the kingdom in one piece, cake grew back to normal and the two adventuressess busted into the castle where Prince Gumball was talking to the mysterious dog that they saw moments ago fall out the portal and accused of supposedly going to attack the kingdom. Fionna rushed over and jumped between then making the Prince and dog jump, she then turned to Prince Gumball "Gumball this dog is bad news, I wouldn't go near him!" She was holding her sword toward the dog's neck. The Prince chuckled "Fionna this dog isn't any threat, so will you please put your sword away", Fionna was a bit shocked by the princes words. "Yea man!" Jake backed away a bit "Put the sword down!" Fionna glared at the dog before lowering her sword. "Now Fionna this is Jake the dog he was just looking for a couple of lost friends" the Prince said with a wide smile, which made Fionna blush a bit. "Yea what the pink dude said" Jake said "I'm looking for my bro and PB, I didn't come here to cause trouble". "Well Jake until we find your friends you can gladly stay here" the Prince said while walking towards him "Welcome to the Candy Kingdom of AAA"

**I know it's really short and the last few sentences are kind of crappy but I got a mind blank during somewhere in the end, because I already had part of this chapter written for a couple of weeks but forgot about it. So when I found it again my mind was restarting itself to try to remember what was going on, so I apologize for that. Anyway please review ^-^**


End file.
